


To: Wonwoo

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Celebrating Wonwoo's birthday with a pretty great surprise





	To: Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

The bright light from inside the bookstore softly illuminated the sidewalk where they were currently standing. After pulling on the necessary precautions of a hat and a face mask, Wonwoo reached over and took the hand (Y/N) currently wasn’t using to check her phone. With a small confirming smile that Seungcheol hadn’t texted, meaning management hadn’t noticed Wonwoo was out of the dorm, the pair began to walk away from the small store.

“The part about the coffee shop really got me, I never knew he was writing from experience and now I want to go back and read it again.” He picked up their conversation from before they left, talking as animatedly as he had inside. (Y/N) chuckled and shook her head, reaching across his shoulder to pull up the mask that had fallen away from his face.

“That’ll be, what, the fifth time?” She teased, tugging on his hand. His nose scrunched up and she giggled, resisting the urge to reach over and poke it, “I’m just teasing. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“How did you know the author was doing a talk at the bookstore by the way?” Wonwoo asked. They had arrived outside of a small bakery near the bookstore and slipped inside, casting a quick glance around first to make sure they hadn’t been followed or recognized.

“I was there last month buying a book and they had a poster up on the wall for the event,” she started, the conversation being put on pause when it was their turn to order. It resumed once they sat down at a table to wait for their cake, “I thought it was really cool how your birthday and the author event coincided.”

He grinned, taking off his disguise and setting them on the table before linking his fingers with hers, “Thank you, it was an amazing surprise.”

“I actually have one more surprise,” she said, releasing his hands to reach into her bag. From it, she pulled out a wrapped package and handed it off to him. His surprise caused him to hesitate for a moment but then he was carefully unwrapping the gift, taking extra caution in trying not to tear the paper. Inside was a brand new hardback book with an elaborate cover. Wonwoo ran his hand over the smooth surface, staring in awe at the present.

“This is the special edition cover, where did you find this?”

She was trying to contain her excitement as to not give away the bigger surprise, “Open it up.”

He opened the cover and flipped through the first few pages, stopping on the title page. Under the bolded title was a handwritten note.

“To Wonwoo,” he read aloud, voice quiet in disbelief, “an avid reader and loyal fan, thank you for all of your support. Happy birthday! Yours, Kane McCree.” Wonwoo touched a finger to where the author had signed his name at the bottom of the page. “How did you get this?” he asked, not looking up from the page.

“I talked to the owner of the bookstore and she knows how much you love his books, so she had it special ordered.”

A waitress came by and set their drinks and cake slices down. Wonwoo looked up for the first time since unwrapping the gift to thank her and then turned to the girl sitting across from him.

“This is incredible, thank you,” he reached across the table to take her hand again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, squeezing his hand before letting it go so he could look through his book some more.


End file.
